Dans l'oeil des Chasseresses - Tome 1 : Où les destins se croisent
by SilverPlume17
Summary: Venez suivre certaines Chasseresses dans leurs aventures !
1. Avant-Propos

Hello ! Cette histoire n'est - à l'origine - pas une fanfiction Percy Jackson mais un récit inspiré de la mythologie grecque. Cependant, comme il y a plein de fans de PJ et peut-être pas mal d'amateurs de mythologie grecque par ici, je me suis dit que j'allais publier cette histoire également sur cette plateforme :) Hope you'll enjoy it !

C'est parce que je me suis toujours demandé avec une certaine curiosité en quoi consistaient réellement la vie et les missions des Chasseresses d'Artémis que j'ai commencé cette fiction. Je ne sais si j'arriverai un jour à la finir ou si je la publierai même quelque part. Mais, si d'une façon ou d'une autre, cette histoire viendrait en votre possession, je vous indiquerai une seule chose : à travers les différents chapitres, vous aurez l'occasion de découvrir – et peut-être d'apprécier ? - trois jeunes filles courageuses, fragiles et bornées à la fois. Ces jeunes filles vous sont pour l'heure inconnues mais je suis d'ores et déjà certaine que vous les aimerez à leur juste valeur. Alors, tournez, cher lecteur, tournez cette page jaunie par le temps et plongez-vous avec délice et curiosité dans cet ouvrage. Vous y découvrirez trois vies, trois vies bien différentes et pourtant si intimement liées.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre premier : Exposition

Nathalie Smith frappa une dernière fois dans le punching-ball avant de passer une main sur son front plein de sueur. On ne saurait dire si le léger soupir qui s'échappa alors de ses lèvres relevait du soulagement ou du bien-être : l'entraînement avait été dur, certes. Mais il était toujours source de grande satisfaction pour la jeune demoiselle ; comme tout bon sport qui se respecte, il avait en effet une vertu que l'on pourrait désigner de curative, permettant ainsi à Nathalie de se décharger de toute cette colère qui sommeillait en elle et menaçait de la submerger au quotidien. Car la jeune fille avait la fâcheuse tendance de s'énerver très rapidement, et cela de manière parfois très violente : en dix-sept ans, les parents Smith ne comptaient plus le nombre de fois où leur fille unique avait été convoquée par ses différentes directrices pour indiscipline, insolence, insultes et/ou coups sur ses camarades, voire sur certains de ses professeurs. Ce qui les agaçait et les attristait au plus haut point avait fini par devenir, au fil des années, une certaine habitude, bien ancrée dans leur routine quotidienne ; ainsi, tous les derniers vendredis de chaque mois, les époux Smith rencontraient une directrice ou un proviseur à bout de nerfs devant les nombreux méfaits et le sourire narquois et quelque peu moqueur de Nathalie. Ils avaient le droit à un très long discours sur l'importance de bien éduquer ses enfants et sur les conséquences à long terme d'un si sale caractère : avaient-ils envie que leur chère enfant devienne une recluse de la société ? Une paria ? Tout parent était censé vouloir le bien-être de ses enfants. Alors pourquoi pas eux ? Qu'attendaient-ils donc pour la raisonner ? Pour la sanctionner et la remettre sur le droit chemin ?

Face à ce sermon qui durait parfois plus de deux heures – et perturbait ainsi tout le programme de la petite famille , les parents de la jeune fille ne ressentaient désormais qu'une grande indifférence et un vague ennui ; car, comme je l'ai moi-même dit précédemment, ils étaient plus qu'habitués à ces remontrances et estimaient, après dix-sept années de dur labeur, qu'ils en avaient fait assez. Parce que, oui. Ce que les directeurs et directrices en face d'eux ne soupçonnaient jamais, c'était que, pendant une bonne dizaine d'années, les parents de Nathalie Smith avaient été à leur place. Pendant plus de dix ans, Mary et Ernest Smith s'étaient eux aussi arrachés les cheveux. Eux aussi avaient tempêté contre leur fille, l'avaient sermonnée, sanctionnée et faite pleurer. Mais aucun mot ni aucune punition n'avait pu venir à bout du mauvais comportement de leur fille : même un séjour d'un mois en pleine campagne chez son grand-oncle qui collectionnait et ne parlait que timbres de poste – et était également sourd comme un pot, ce qui faisait qu'on devait lui hurler cinq fois la même chose à l'oreille avant qu'il ne comprenne quelque chose –, n'y avait rien fait.

Non, vraiment, les parents Smith avaient épuisé leurs ressources depuis bien longtemps et, avaient, au fil du temps, arrêté de comprendre ce qui poussait Nathalie à agir comme elle le faisait. Ils avaient fini par s'y habituer, se contentant de hausser les épaules et de soupirer d'un air las à chaque fois qu'une personne de leur entourage se permettait de leur faire une réflexion à ce sujet. Pour eux, ce côté bagarreur, susceptible et colérique faisait désormais partie intégrante de leur fille et ils avaient appris, bon gré mal gré, à vivre avec.

Nathalie aussi, avait pris l'habitude de vivre avec. Pour peu qu'elle se rende compte de ses écarts, bien évidemment : la chose arrivait d'ordinaire tellement vite, que la jeune fille avait bien du mal à pouvoir l'anticiper et à agir en conséquence. Lorsque la colère prenait possession de son être et de son esprit, c'était de façon soudaine, comme se déclencherait une crise d'épilepsie ou d'angoisse ; Nathalie avait à peine senti la vague arriver que cette dernière était déjà là, terrifiante et incontrôlable. Il devenait alors impossible de la prévenir et elle s'abattait tel un terrible ouragan sur sa victime. Ce n'était qu'après, lorsqu'elle avait fini d'insulter autrui ou de lui mettre quelques coups de poings bien placés ou encore qu'elle s'était fait jeter de cours et avait atterri dans le bureau du proviseur qu'elle réalisait ce qu'elle avait fait. Parfois, elle en ressentait une certaine culpabilité. Mais pas toujours : cela dépendait surtout de celui qui avait fait les frais de sa colère, s'il le méritait ou non. Si la personne lui avait cassé les pieds pendant des semaines – ou même durant ne serait-ce que cinq petites minutes –, et qu'elle s'était montrée désagréablement casse-pieds, alors ce n'était pas la culpabilité qui envahissait Nathalie, mais une certaine fierté ; celle d'avoir pu faire taire son enquiquineur.

**« Hey, Nath' ! Bel entraînement ce soir. Tu t'es donnée à fond !»**

La jeune fille n'avait pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir qui lui avait adressé la parole. Au sein du club, seules deux personnes prenaient la peine de remarquer son existence : son coach, Harvey, et un jeune garçon qui répondait au nom totalement banal de Jackson. Harvey, parce qu'il était bien obligé de lui parler pour l'entraîner avec efficacité et Jackson, parce qu'il semblait avoir pris la jeune fille comme modèle ultime, au grand désarroi des autres membres, qui prenaient plutôt Nathalie pour une délinquante qui leur jetait constamment un regard noir et qui était à l'origine de nombre de leurs blessures, plutôt que pour une future star de la boxe. Mais il semblait que le côté explosif et désagréable de Nathalie passait au-dessus du jeune garçon de douze ans, qui ne semblait retenir que les résultats impressionnants de l'adolescente et rigolait à chacune de ses remarques sarcastiques ou ironiques, même lorsqu'elles lui étaient adressées.

Il y a quelques semaines de cela, ce comportement aurait encore agacé Nathalie, mais la jeune fille avait commencé à s'y habituer, d'abord ignorant le garçon puis lui adressant chaque jour quelques mots : après tout, bien que son admiration inconsidérée envers elle l'agace légèrement, il n'était pas méchant, ne faisait pas énormément de blagues hyper ringardes et n'attendait visiblement rien d'autre de sa part qu'une amie. Et, il fallait le dire, au fil des jours, la jeune fille commençait à s'attacher à lui. Mais cela, elle ne l'avouerait jamais, même sous la torture. Ni à lui, ni à elle-même.

**« Comme toujours, Jake. »**, répondit-elle, alors qu'elle replaçait sa bouteille d'eau dans son sac à dos noir et passait ensuite une serviette sur son visage.

Elle était assise sur l'une des chaises qui faisait face au ring et observait d'un œil indifférent le combat qui s'y déroulait ; deux nouveaux venus qui n'avaient jamais touché à un punching-ball ni enfilé des gants de boxe de toute leur vie essayaient tant bien que mal de se rendre les coups. Mais ils osaient à peine se toucher et leurs gestes restaient lents et maladroits. Il y avait encore pas mal de boulot.

« **Tu participes aux combats de ce week-end ?**, demanda Jackson avec son empressement et son enthousiasme habituels en s'asseyant sur la chaise d'à côté. **Moi, je remplace Alex, il s'est blessé la semaine dernière. Henry dit que je suis enfin prêt ! » **

En le regardant, Nathalie ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un léger sourire : du haut de ses douze ans, Jackson n'était pas parmi les plus grands et les plus baraqués de son école, bien au contraire. Haut comme trois pommes, il n'avait quasiment que la peau sur les os et faisait bien plus jeune que son âge. Aussi, il était souvent la cible de ses petits camarades, et ses parents l'apprenant, ils avaient décidé de l'inscrire à la boxe, pour qu'il puisse apprendre à se défendre. Alors, cahin-caha, Jackson avait débarqué au club deux mois plus tôt, d'abord timide et maladroit, puis de plus en plus à l'aise avec son environnement. Son enthousiasme et son énergie débordante lui valait l'amitié d'une grande majorité des membres et compensaient aisément sa petite taille et son petit gabarit, qui ne facilitaient pas sa pratique de la discipline ; en quelques semaines, Jackson avait appris les bases et quelques techniques et ne s'en sortait désormais pas trop mal. Nathalie l'avait vu évolué au fil de ses entraînements et elle ne pouvait qu'être contente que le coach Henry lui laisse l'occasion de faire ses preuves : rien qu'à voir le sourire qu'affichait le petit garçon et les nombreuses étoiles qui brillaient dans ses yeux à l'instant même, la jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être émue et de lui souhaiter le meilleur. Jackson avait tellement attendu, souhaité et rêvé ce moment que Nathalie ressentait pour lui à l'instant même une sorte de bonheur et de fierté fraternelle : elle était sûre que le petit allait gérer, Alex pouvait aller faire ses valises.

Mais il n'était pas question de le dire à voix haute.

Pas encore.

**« Eh bah, j'espère pour toi que tu t'feras pas complètement démolir ! Il paraît que les élèves de Manners sont de vrais déchaînés ! »,** lança-t-elle à Jackson sur un ton moqueur, un léger rictus sur les lèvres.

Puis, elle se leva, glissa sa bouteille d'eau et sa serviette dans son sac, glissa celui-ci sur son épaule droite et se dirigea vers la sortie, la tête droite et l'allure fière.

Jackson, dont le visage s'était entre temps assombri et attristé, resta quelques instants immobile, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, avant de lui courir après, renfrogné.

« **Mais Henry a dit que j'avais le niveau ! Il a dit que je pouvais assurer ! Dis-moi que je le peux, Nathalie ! Hein, que je le peux ? Tu les as bien battus de nombreuses fois, toi !** »

**« Oui , mais j'étais deux fois plus grande que toi, le nain ! Et deux fois plus intelligente ! »**

**OoOoOoO**

La Chasseresse abaissa son arc. Un grognement où se mêlaient colère et exaspération franchit ses lèvres tandis qu'elle regardait sa proie s'enfuir au loin.

Décidément, rien n'allait aujourd'hui. Après s'être prise une branche en pleine tête, s'être emmêlée les pieds en sortant de sa tente, et n'avoir pas réussi à tuer un des monstres qu'Artémis leur avait demandait de chasser, sans l'aide de quatre de ses camarades, voilà qu'elle ratait sa cible et que le repas du midi s'envolait à jamais.

Les filles allaient la tuer.

Étouffant un juron, Olivia remit de l'ordre dans sa queue de cheval et ramassa une de ses flèches, tombée au sol durant le combat.

Une biche. Elle n'avait pas été foutue de tuer une simple biche, blessée à la jambe qui plus est. Mais par les dieux, que lui arrivait-il ?

La semaine dernière, elle était encore l'une des plus fidèles et des plus efficaces chasseresses qu'Artémis n'ait jamais compté dans ses rangs. Et aujourd'hui ... aujourd'hui, c'était comme si tout son talent et toute sa verve s'étaient envolés. Tout partait de travers, rien n'allait.

Elle qui avait presque 250 années de service auprès de la déesse de la Chasse. Elle qui s'était engagée dans les rangs de cette dernière par son propre chef, prête à servir au mieux sa maîtresse. Elle qui avait tout abandonné pour suivre la déesse, à commencer par un mariage arrangé si prometteur au niveau financier. Un mariage qui aurait pu sortir ses parents de la misère dans laquelle ils se trouvaient à l'époque.

Elle qui avait abandonné sa vie de mortelle sans la moindre culpabilité. Elle qui n'avait pas regardé une seule fois derrière elle. Elle qui avait tué tant de monstres, recadré tant d'hommes et qui s'était si souvent attirée les faveurs d'Artémis qui ne manquait pas de compliments à son égard.

La voilà maintenant qui déchantait. Auparavant hyper adroite, elle faisait preuve, depuis quelques jours, d'une maladresse sans nom, brisant, bousculant et renversant tout sur son passage. Elle n'arrivait plus à viser correctement. À tuer un monstre par elle-même. L'immense respect que les autres filles avaient habitude de lui accorder s'effritait petit à petit et des rumeurs commençaient à se faire entendre parmi le campement : la célèbre et grande Olivia se fatiguerait-elle ? Deviendrait-elle (enfin) trop vieille pour continuer à être Chasseresse ? Artémis allait-elle enfin nommer une nouvelle lieutenante ?

Les murmures et les regards en coin allaient bon train. Olivia était maintenant observée de tous les côtés et nombreuses étaient ses camarades qui se réjouissaient silencieusement au moindre de ses faux-pas. La mutinerie avait commencé.

« _Elles savent aussi bien que toi que tu n'es plus celle que tu étais auparavant. Que tu t'affaiblis. Que tu perds pieds. Et elles vont se faire un malin plaisir de te noyer._ »

Bouleversée, Olivia laissa échapper un faible gémissement, avant de se laisser glisser le long d'un chêne. Arrivée au sol, elle enfouit sa tête entre ses mains. Sa gorge, comme son estomac, était nouée.

Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes des Chasseresses de se laisser ainsi aller. La jeune immortelle n'osait d'ailleurs même pas s'imaginer comment réagirait Artémis si elle la découvrait ainsi prostrée.

Mais pour l'instant, Olivia s'en fichait pas mal. Elle, auparavant si forte et intrépide, avait besoin de craquer. Son mal-être soudain avait besoin de s'exprimer.

**OoOoOoO**

**« Mademoiselle Lundström, vous me recevez ? Ou dois-je appeler la NASA pour vous faire revenir sur terre ? »**

Des éclats de rire moqueurs résonnèrent aux oreilles d'une Noa rougissante. Honteuse, une vague de chaleur l'envahissant de la tête aux pieds, la jeune fille déglutit difficilement avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux, d'un geste nerveux.

Pour la cinquième fois de la journée et pour la énième en cours de géographie, elle s'était de nouveau laissée emporter par ses pensées. Des pensées magiques, merveilleuses, enchanteresses, bien loin de l'ambiance studieusement ennuyeuse de la salle de classe aux murs d'un blancs délavés. Et, absorbée par d'incroyables aventures, elle en avait oubliée le lieu où elle se trouvait.

Encore.

Parce que, dire que cela ne lui arrivait pas régulièrement, serait une grossière erreur. Un mensonge. La pire contre-vérité qu'un être, qu'il soit humain, animal ou extra-terrestre, pourrait énoncer.

Depuis toute petite, depuis même sa plus tendre enfance, son premier mot, voire son premier cri, la jeune Noa Lundström était en effet dotée de ce que nous pourrions désigner comme une personnalité extrêmement rêveuse : peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle avait été élevée par une mère artiste – Héléna Lundström aimait à le dire -, la jeune fille possédait une imagination débordante dont elle adorait se servir. Dessin, écriture ou encore peinture, tous les arts étaient bons pour exprimer cette immense créativité et mettre en forme ou en mots tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Son imagination ne semblait pas avoir de limites et se nourrissait aussi bien des propres mondes intérieurs de Noa que de tout ce qui entourait cette dernière, qu'il s'agisse de son environnement, de ses proches, de son quotidien ou de tous les livres qu'elle dévorait durant son temps libre.

Car elle aimait cela, les livres. Elle en lisait une bonne soixantaine chaque année. Son genre préféré ? La _fantasy_. Selon elle, c'était, avec la littérature de jeunesse, la catégorie qui recensait le plus de potentiel imaginatif. Là où l'imagination était à son apogée, là où les illustrateurs et les auteurs faisaient fi de tout ce que les lecteurs et eux-mêmes connaissaient pour se lancer dans les tréfonds de leur cerveau et ainsi faire découvrir au monde entier un univers tout à fait inconnu et ô combien jouissif. Oh, bien sûr, il y avait parfois sur le marché des œuvres plus ou moins ratées, mais des centaines d'autres étaient très réussites et faisaient briller les yeux de Noa. La jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une très grande admiration pour ces centaines d'écrivains capables de faire rêver des millions de lecteurs à travers le monde. Elle admirait leur talent et leur imagination et faisait, chaque soir, le vœu d'être un jour capable de créer des choses tout aussi fabuleuses. Et elle s'entraînait, chaque jour, pour espérer être à leur hauteur.

Pour être à la hauteur mais également parce que son cœur et sa raison lui ordonnaient de le faire : c'est comme si créer était nécessaire à son existence. Comme si tout son être ne fonctionnait et ne tenait le coup juste parce qu'elle permettait à son esprit de s'évader dans d'autres mondes et d'en faire surgir quelques brides sur de la pierre ou du papier. Créer, inventer, imaginer. C'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour se sentir bien, pour se sentir en vie. Et, comme cela semblait si nécessaire, il n'y avait pas réellement de temps spécifique consacré à cela : ce n'était pas une activité pour laquelle il était aisé de mettre en place un planning, de définir une plage horaire. Non. Comme Noa ne se sentait bien que lorsqu'elle inventait, dessinait, sculptait, écrivait, elle avait la fâcheuse tendance à vouloir le faire tout le temps. C'était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle. Qu'elle soit chez elle, en train de se promener, en classe, ou en train de réviser à la bibliothèque, dès qu'une idée lui venait à l'esprit, elle se laissait emporter par la vague, incapable de faire autrement. Enfin, il faut dire qu'elle n'en avait pas non plus très envie : les pensées qui émanaient de son esprit étaient si merveilleuses et attractives comparées à la triste réalité dans laquelle elle évoluait ... Alors, régulièrement, il lui arrivait d'être enfermée dans son monde et d'oublier la réalité qui l'entourait. Comme présentement.

Sa mère s'en émerveillait et encourageait même ce comportement. Mais, malheureusement pour Noa, elle était bien la seule à le faire ...

« **Je vois que votre talent en dessin s'améliore. Je ne peux malheureusement pas en dire autant de votre niveau en géographie.** »

D'autres rires moqueurs, bien plus francs et sonores cette fois, se firent entendre tandis que Mrs Waterford s'emparait du cahier de Noa. Ajustant ses lunettes rondes sur le bout de son nez, la sexagénaire lissa les pages abîmées par un usage trop intensif de la gomme et lança, d'une voix à la fois contrariée et moqueuse :

« **Alors ... qu'avons-nous là aujourd'hui ? **»

« **Des moutons ! **», lança un garçon depuis le fond de la salle.

« **Des sorcières affreuses !** », renchérit une autre de ses camarades, assise deux rangs devant Noa.

« **Non, encore ces horribles faunes à trois pattes ! **», s'exclama un troisième, vers le milieu de la salle.

Les propositions allèrent ainsi bon train pendant une dizaine de minutes, avant que Mrs Waterford, le nez toujours plongé dans les dessins, ne leva une main de façon autoritaire. Le silence se fut alors, mais l'excitation était tout de même palpable : tous les camarades de Noa Lundström attendaient avec impatience les prochaines boutades de leur professeure.

Noa, quant à elle, n'en menait pas large : tête basse, les mains s'accrochant l'une à l'autre comme si leur vie en dépendait, la jeune fille était agitée de tremblements nerveux et ne cessait de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure.

Elle le savait, pourtant. Elle savait pertinemment que rêvasser durant le cours de géographie était l'une des choses les plus dangereuses au monde :Waterford n'avait pas son pareil pour détecter les élèves à moitié endormis. Alors que la majorité des enseignants ne faisaient que débiter à une vitesse folle leur cours qu'ils avaient préalablement imprimé et ne prêtaient ainsi aucune attention aux élèves, la professeure d'histoire-géographie aimait à scruter avec suspicion chacun d'entre eux. Et gare à celui qui n'écrivait pas. Ou à celle qui discutait avec son voisin. Ou encore, à ceux qui se mettaient à bâiller. Tout comportement qui n'était pas irréprochable aux yeux de Waterford était puni par un lancer de craie ou d'éponge humide. Et Noa en avait reçu, des éponges.

Mais elle avait tout de même continué à rêvasser durant les cours. Alors, Mrs Waterford était passée à une autre forme de sanction : l'humiliation. Presque tous les jours, l'enseignante arrachait le cahier des mains de Noa et commentait ses dessins devant l'ensemble de la classe. Et ce n'était jamais des commentaires élogieux. C'était des sarcasmes, des moqueries, des piques. Des menaces d'heures de colle ou de renvoi temporaire. C'était un cirque, une demi-heure de pur divertissement que les camarades de classe de Noa adoraient et réclameraient sans doute à grands cris si on le leur permettait.

Pour Noa, qui aimait la quiétude et la solitude, qui n'aimait absolument pas être au centre de l'attention, ces instants étaient de véritables cauchemars. Mais elle n'osait pas s'en plaindre. Après tout, qui la prendrait en pitié ? Sa mère était toujours dans une autre dimension : quand Noa lui parlait, c'était à peine si elle l'entendait. Et son père ... son père était un ancien militaire. Pour lui, la discipline était primordiale. Si Noa lui parlait de ses problèmes avec Mrs Waterford, elle se ferait crier dessus à coup sûr ; depuis quand un élève n'écoutait-il pas en classe ? Si Noa ne respectait pas ses enseignants, alors elle méritait de se faire humilier. Il n'y avait qu'une bonne correction qui pouvait remettre les ingrats sur le droit chemin.

« **Je vois que la mythologie grecque vous passionne toujours autant. Pourtant, je ne vois aucunement pourquoi. Ce ne sont que de stupides légendes qui ne mettent qu'en scène batailles et orgies. Je ne vous croyais pas déjà aussi portée sur la chose. Plutôt précoce, à votre âge. Et cette jeune fille, là, qui est-elle ? Ne serait-elle pas un peu trop âgée pour vous ? » **

Des « ouuuuh » et des « beurk » retentirent au sein de la classe. Noa, toujours immobile, bouillait intérieurement, les poings serrés. Son cœur lui criait de se défendre, de se lever et d'aller arracher son cahier des mains de Mrs Waterford. De crier à cette vieille professeure qu'elle ne comprenait rien à rien. Que la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs dont elle avait dessiné le portrait et le nom qu'elle lui avait attribué, Nathalie, n'étaient que le fruit de son imagination. Qu'elle ne s'intéressait absolument pas aux multiples relations sexuelles des dieux grecques, puisqu'elle n'éprouvait qu'une franche fascination pour une seule déesse grecque, réputée pour son aversion envers le sexe masculin. Mrs Waterford ne savait-elle donc pas lire ? C'était pourtant juste sous ses yeux. Le nom. Le nom de la déesse que Noa avait dessiné était juste sous ses yeux. Écrit noir sur blanc, là, sur le cahier. Artémis. Certainement la déesse la plus pure, la plus gentille et la plus courageuse de toutes. Noa n'avait pas dessiné une orgie mais un beau portait de la déesse, arc à la main et cheveux aux vent. Devait-elle secouer Mrs Waterford comme un cocotier pour lui remettre les idées en place ? Ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait.

Mais Noa était faible. Noa n'était pas courageuse. Elle était timide, introvertie et bien trop polie.

Alors, elle restait là, immobile, tandis que ses camarades riaient aux éclats et la montraient du doigt. Mais déjà, elle n'écoutait plus leurs railleries et celles de sa professeure que d'une seule oreille : son imagination avait de nouveau fait des étincelles ; la jeune fille était repartie à l'aventure.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre deux : Souffrances

Assise près du feu, Olivia gardait la tête baissée. Les flammes lui léchaient presque la peau, mais la Chasseresse ne s'en souciait guère pour le moment : le feu n'était rien comparé aux dizaines de regards qui lui brûlaient la peau à l'instant même. Des regards inquisiteurs pour les unes, noirs ou perplexes pour d'autres. Chaque chasseresse y allait de son expression et Olivia pouvait même deviner le sourire narquois que certaines d'entre elles tentaient tant bien que mal de dissimuler à Artémis.

Artémis.

La déesse était arrivée il y avait à peine une demi-heure, alors que le groupe s'apprêtait à lever le camp, prenant tout le monde par surprise : d'ordinaire, elle ne se manifestait que très rarement, et attendait généralement la veille de fin de mission pour apparaître. Or, le quatrième jour venait à peine de passer. Il en restait quinze. Pourquoi donc était-elle apparue ?

Oh, bien sûr, son arrivée avait fait sensation : inutile de vous préciser que chaque chasseresse éprouvait un amour inébranlable pour leur déesse. Toutes l'adoraient. Mais le fait qu'elle les rejoigne avant l'heure était si inhabituel que cela avait provoqué une légère vague de panique. Alors, bien sûr, certaines des chasseresses avaient d'ores et déjà avoué leur toute dernière faute, persuadées qu'Artémis était déjà au courant et qu'il s'agissait là du motif de sa visite. Ainsi, nombreuses étaient celles qui s'étaient jetées à ses genoux, les larmes aux yeux et les mains jointes en prière, tels de véritables martyrs.

Les unes avaient avoué le vol d'élastiques pour cheveux dans la dernière échoppe qu'elles avaient dépassée. D'autres le fait qu'elles avaient eu des pensées indignes de Chasseresses, en se permettant de repenser à leur vie d'avant ou en se questionnant sur ce qu'aurait été leur existence si elles avaient refusé la proposition d'Artémis. D'autres encore avaient supplié la déesse de ne pas les punir pour leur tente en désordre.

Mais ce ne fut pas cela qui causa à Olivia d'être ainsi le centre de l'attention et de se voir offrir le coussin juste à côté de celui de la déesse, une place qui n'était même pas proposée à la lieutenante qu'elle était en temps ordinaire.

Non. Si elle était désormais l'objet de tous les regards, c'était parce qu'Elizabeth l'avait balancée.

Oui. Cette satanée Elizabeth, cette sous-lieutenante énervante et grincheuse, avait tout dit des dernières erreurs d'Olivia à la déesse de la chasse.

Au lieu d'expier ses propres péchés, elle avait préféré attirer des problèmes à sa lieutenante et ainsi tenter sa chance dans la succession.

Et Olivia se retrouvait donc là, à quelques centimètres de sa déesse, tête basse, mal à l'aise, tremblante, la nuque brûlant sous les regards méprisants.

**« Chasseresses, veuillez disposer, s'il vous plaît. Sauf toi, Olivia. »**

La voix claire et le ton ferme d'Artémis brisa soudainement le silence, faisant sursauter bon nombre de Chasseresses. Mais même les plus surprises ne s'attardèrent pas ; en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, toute l'assemblée se dissipa et se répartit à travers le camp dans le plus grand des silences. Un ordre était un ordre.

Seule Elizabeth fit mine de se baisser pour refaire le lacet de sa botte mais le regard insistant d'Artémis finit par la faire déguerpir, une moue légèrement déçue sur le visage ... elle aurait tant aimé voir cette chère petite Olivia se faire démonter ...

« _Je te hais ..._ », pensa cette dernière alors que le visage d'Elizabeth repassait une dernière fois à l'entrée de la tente et qu'Artémis poussait un léger soupir contrarié.

« **Je n'ai jamais vu de jeune fille aussi têtue ... mais ce n'est pas pour autant que tu dois avoir de telles pensées envers elle, Olivia. Mes Chasseresses doivent faire preuve d'unité et non pas constamment éprouver le désir de s'entre-tuer.** »

A l'entente de ces mots, Olivia eut envie de répliquer à la déesse que, question d'unité, Elizabeth n'était pas non plus un très bon exemple mais Artémis la devança, surveillant vraisemblablement chaque pensée de sa Chasseresse.

« **Les raisons qui ont poussé Elizabeth à me parler de ton comportement de ces dernières semaines sont plutôt passables, je te l'accorde. Mais en tant que lieutenante, Olivia, tu dois montrer l'exemple. Or, il semblerait que tes pensées soient troublées ces derniers temps. Tu commets des erreurs et tu sembles manquer de force et de motivation. Y aurait-il quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler ?** »

Le ton de la déesse était toujours aussi ferme et dénué d'émotions. D'une blancheur à faire pâlir le marbre le plus pur, assise en tailleur, elle se tenait le dos bien droit, les mains jointes sur l'un de ses genoux. Seul son regard laissait transparaître une certaine compassion, une certaine bienveillance.

Son regard, mais aussi son apparence car, dérogeant à la règle qu'elle s'était elle-même fixée il y a de cela quelques millénaires, la déesse avait abandonné son apparence de jeune fille pré-pubère pour celle d'une femme adulte, âgée d'une cinquantaine d'années. Elle renforçait ainsi sa position d'autorité mais ceux qui la connaissaient bien savaient aussi qu'elle faisait cela dans le but de pousser ses chasseresses à se confier à elle. Elle était en effet désormais trente ans plus vieille qu'Olivia. Elle n'était plus une possible petite sœur mais une possible mère. Et, bien qu'elle soit plutôt mal à l'aise avec cette apparence, elle aimait rappeler à ses chasseresses qu'elle n'était pas simplement leur déesse. Elle était leur cheffe, certes. Mais aussi leur protectrice. Celle en qui elles pouvaient avoir pleinement confiance. Celle sur laquelle elles pourraient éternellement compter. Celle qui les avait choisies pour leurs capacités et leur talent mais qui avait fini par s'attacher à chacune d'entre elles. Comme une amie. Une sœur. Une mère.

Bien qu'elle gardait les yeux et la tête baissés, Olivia avait observé ce changement. D'abord parce que la voix d'ordinaire assez fluette d'Artémis était devenue plus grave, plus mature. Ensuite, parce que la jeune fille sentait l'aura de la déesse avec d'avantage d'intensité. Et puis, ne l'avait-elle pas vue faire cela des dizaines de fois, lorsque avec Artémis, elle convoquait des chasseresses suite à des comportements problématiques ?

Pour elle, et ce, contrairement aux autres chasseresses, voir la déesse de la chasse prendre l'apparence d'une mère de famille était une chose presque banale. Elle en avait presque pris l'habitude. Mais l'observer faire cela pour amadouer quelqu'un d'autre était quelque chose de tout à fait différente que de savoir qu'on était la cause de cette transformation : à cet instant, ce n'était pas du soutien ou un certain réconfort que ressentait Olivia. Non. Mais plutôt un étrange sentiment d'insécurité, associé à un mélange de peur et de tristesse.

Dans son angoisse d'être sévèrement jugée par sa déesse, la jeune fille avait la désagréable impression d'être manipulée. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se laisser aller à la paranoïa. Et si Artémis ne ressentait aucun amour envers ses chasseresses ? Et si l'apparence d'une femme quinquagénaire n'était pas là pour démontrer son attachement à ses guerrières mais seulement pour leur faire croire qu'elle les appréciait, qu'elle tenait à elles ? Et si, au fond, il n'y avait aucun sentiment là-dedans mais simplement de la manipulation ? Et si, même si Artémis tenait un tant soit peu à elle, la déesse n'arrivait pas à lui pardonner ses fautes ? Si elle ne cautionnait absolument pas les pensées et les désirs qui animaient en ce moment-même Olivia et décidait de lui retirer son titre de lieutenante ? Ou pire, si elle finissait par l'exclure des rangs des chasseresses ? Ce genre de situation était-il possible ? D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, et ce n'était pas faute de s'être renseignée sur le sujet, Olivia ne se souvenait pas de personnes ayant déjà été simplement reniées par la déesse de la chasse. Personne n'avait jamais déclaré avoir fait partie des chasseresses d'Artémis et en avoir été chassé par la suite.

Mais peut-être que les personnes concernées n'étaient plus là pour en témoigner. Peut-être que lorsqu'elle prenait la décision d'exclure une fille de ses rangs, Artémis ne faisait pas les choses à moitié ; lorsqu'il s'agissait de trahison ou de profond désaccord, les dieux avaient le meurtre facile, c'était connu.

Et si, lorsqu'elles étaient exclues, les chasseresses ne mourraient pas de la main d'Artémis mais de la vieillesse qui les rattrapait ? Cela serait plutôt logique : leur immortalité ne leur était accordée qu'en échange de ce serment, de cette promesse de servir à tout jamais la déesse. Le serment brisé, l'immortalité s'envolait. Et sans elle, revenait le temps et les années, qui blanchissaient les cheveux et ridaient le front. Ou emmenaient la personne directement dans la tombe. Olivia avait physiquement 20 ans. Mais elle servait la déesse Artémis depuis plus de 1000 ans. Son destin était donc plus que tracé si la déesse désirait la renier. Mais la peur de mourir était-elle plus forte que la peur de décevoir la déesse ? Celle qui l'avait prise sous son aile et lui avait appris à se battre contre les monstres mythologiques aussi bien que contre les fantômes du passé ? Rien n'était moins sûr.

Submergée par des milliers de pensées aussi confuses et angoissantes les unes que les autres, Olivia se surprit à laisser échapper un léger gémissement, la tête désormais enfouie dans ses mains. Elle avait l'impression que des centaines d'abeilles avaient envahi son crâne et y avaient établi une ruche, bourdonnant en coeur sans jamais s'arrêter. Son coeur battait la chamade et une sensation de vertige lui donnait la nausée.

Elle étouffait sous les doutes et ne savait que faire. Fallait-il parler franchement à Artémis ou essayait tant bien que mal de passer sous silence certaines choses ? Mais si Artémis le découvrait par la suite ? Le mensonge de maintenant ne ferait que retarder la terrible sanction qu'elle redoutait tant ...

Nauséeuse, Olivia fut prise d'un haut-le-cœur et la sensation de vertige s'accentua. La voix d'Artémis et les bruits provenant du camp s'assourdirent, comme si elle les écoutait depuis le fond d'une piscine ou d'une rivière. Sa tête et ses cervicales commencèrent à lui faire mal et à lui donner l'impression qu'elles étaient sur le point d'exploser.

Olivia ferma les yeux et poussa un second gémissement de douleur. Artémis lui posa une main sur l'épaule, comme pour essayer de la calmer et de la ramener à la réalité.

Mais déjà, les ténèbres entouraient la jeune fille, l'agrippaient de toute part et l'entraînaient vers leur abîme sans fond.

Olivia glissa sur le sol, totalement inconsciente.

OoOoOoOoO

La paume de main appuyée contre l'appui de fenêtre, le regard tourné droit devant elle, Nathalie Smith regardait l'horizon, une cigarette aux lèvres.

On ne pouvait pas dire que la vue était grandiose ni qu'elle possédait quelque chose de romantique : bien qu'ils aient tous les deux un emploi, les époux Smith préféraient mettre leur argent autre part que dans un logement un tant soit peu décent.

Monsieur était passionné par les vieux tricycles, madame par les assiettes de porcelaine aux motifs en tout genre. Pire qu'une passion, c'était, considérait Nathalie, une véritable obsession qui leur faisait dépenser des millions d'euros chaque année. Résultat, ils se retrouvaient obligés – mais ce, sans réellement éprouver le moindre remord –, de se serrer quotidiennement la ceinture, que ce soit pour la nourriture, les sorties ou ... « le lieu pour dormir ». Parce que oui, en plus de débourser une somme inimaginable pour des collections qui pourraient faire sourire ou rendre certains complètement perplexes, les époux Smith n'accordaient nulle importance à l'endroit où ils vivaient. Avoir une maison avec un jardin, un appartement assez grand pour y ranger tout le monde, des voisins et un environnement pas trop bruyants ... Non, franchement, tout ceci était bien loin de leurs préoccupations. C'était d'ailleurs si loin de leur préoccupation qu'au lieu d'habiter dans un quartier résidentiel, chose qu'ils auraient pu très bien faire, ils n'avaient pas tergiverser très longtemps lors de leur arrivée en ville et avaient saisi les premières clés qu'on leur avait tendu : celles d'un vieux studio quatre pièces situé au dernier étage d'une tour HLM très mal entretenue.

Coincée dans sa minuscule chambre qui faisait également office de salle de douche, Nathalie n'avait donc pas vu sur les innombrables toits de la ville, ce qui aurait offert une très belle vue, mais plutôt sur la tour HLM située pile en face de celle où elle habitait.

Pour faire plus simple, quelque soit la fenêtre par laquelle Nathalie regardait, elle ne voyait que les tours HLM qui entouraient celle où elle logeait. C'était comme si ses parents avaient choisi la tour qui était au centre du terrain. Celle qui régissait l'entièreté du territoire. La première qui avait été construite et avait très vite été rejointe par des consœurs.

Cette vue, Nathalie l'avait longtemps considérée comme « emmerdement barbante ». Pour elle, qui avait des amies qui habitaient au fin fond de la campagne et qui passait généralement ses vacances d'été en colonie de vacances dans des chaînes de montagnes françaises, avoir vue sur des bâtiments vieux de cinquante ans à longueur de journée était horriblement ennuyeux et monotone.

Même si elle ne le montrait pas forcément lorsque son père l'emmenait dans une randonnée à thème ornithologique, pendant laquelle il ne se lassait pas de lui faire de longues remarques plus ou moins scientifiques sur toutes les espèces d'oiseau qui passaient par là, Nathalie était une jeune fille relativement attentive à la nature. Tout autant que la boxe, la vue de paysages plus ou moins épargnés par l'homme avait le don de la relaxer. Forêts aux hauts arbres presque inatteignables, champs à perte de vue, collines qui se succédaient sans relâche sans que l'on en voit la fin, hautes falaises qui surplombaient la mer ... et les centaines d'étoiles qui brillaient dans le ciel ! Plus jeune, Nathalie avait une réelle passion pour les étoiles. Chaque été, lorsque la famille Smith se réunissait dans leur chalet des hautes-alpes, la jeune fille pouvait passer ses soirées à observer le ciel et à tenter de distinguer correctement les nombreuses constellations qui s'offraient à elle. Sa préférée ? Celle du grand chien. _Canis Major_, en latin. Elle lui rappelait sans cesse le vieux bouvier bernois de la famille, Canis, décédé il y avait de cela quelques années, d'un cancer du pancréas.

Un soupir où se mêlait tristesse et ennui franchit les lèvres de Nathalie et celle-ci tira une dernière bouffée de tabac avant d'écraser son mégot contre l'appui de fenêtre. Elle regarda ensuite par dessus son épaule et avisa sa corbeille à papier.

Raté, le mégot retomba à quelques centimètres de la corbeille, rejoignant la dizaine de camarades tombés avant lui. Nathalie ne ferait définitivement jamais carrière dans le basket-ball.

Tant pis.

Un coup d'oeil à son téléphone portable lui apprit qu'il était un peu plus de vingt heures. Habituellement, ce geste aurait systématiquement été suivi par la voix de sa mère lui indiquant que le repas était prêt. Mais ses parents s'étaient absentés pour la soirée, prétextant une fabuleuse exposition de tricycles du dix-septième siècle. Nathalie n'avait pas demandé plus de précision.

Un plat préparé l'attendait dans le réfrigérateur mais la jeune fille n'avait pas réellement faim. À vrai dire, sa discussion avec le petit Jackson lui restait sur l'estomac.

« _Tu participes au combats, ce week-end ?_ »

Nathalie savait très bien que le jeune garçon avait posé la question de manière totalement innocente. Pour lui, ne se cachait derrière cette question qu'une simple curiosité ordinaire. Mais la jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir quelque peu blessée. Parce que, par sa curiosité, Jackson avait fait ressurgir une blessure, une colère, une honte.

C'était pour cela qu'elle avait fait semblant de pas avoir entendu sa question et qu'elle s'était concentrée sur ce qu'il avait dit tout de suite après. Parce que penser aux combats féminins qui s'organisaient ce week-end était trop douloureux.

Parce qu'il y avait encore quelques semaines de cela, elle y participait. Il y avait encore quelques semaines de cela, elle était encore inscrite sur la liste des participantes. Il y avait quelques semaines de cela, elle faisait encore partie des favorites du tournoi.

Oui mais voilà. Un malheureux accident avait tout foutu en l'air et définitivement écarté Nathalie de la compétition.

Enfin, un accident. D'après son coach, c'était plutôt une faute grave qui lui aurait valu l'expulsion s'il n'était pas aussi conciliant.

Mais Nathalie ne voyait pas cela du même œil. D'ailleurs, la jeune fille voyait plus cela comme un incident que comme un accident.

Pour elle, lors d'un accident, au moins une des deux parties était en cause et les conséquences étaient lourdes. L'incident, quant à lui, n'impliquait aucune responsabilité de l'un ou l'autre des concernés et avait des conséquences que l'on pouvait considérer comme minimes. Enfin, c'était les définitions qu'elle accordait à ces deux termes.

Ainsi, pour elle, le terme incident collait d'avantage à ce qu'il s'était passé il y a deux semaines et qui lui avait valu de lourdes réprimandes de la part de son entourage.

Elle avait d'ailleurs tenté plusieurs fois de convaincre ce dernier, en répétant et répétant sa version des faits et en jurant sur sa propre tête que tout ce qu'elle disait était vrai et qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu que le combat avec cette saleté de Nadia finisse ainsi. Mais personne ne l'avait cru. Tout le monde savait qu'elle ne s'entendait pas avec la jeune fille en question et tout le monde connaissait sa tendance à se laisser aller à la violence.

Alors tout le monde était tombé immédiatement d'accord sur le fait que Nathalie avait volontairement blessé son adversaire, sans chercher plus loin. Sans même prendre le temps d'entendre les deux jeunes filles.

Et c'est ainsi que Nathalie avait été suspendue pour une durée indéterminée.

Comme cela. D'un simple claquement de doigt.

Et depuis, la jeune fille broyait du noir.

Depuis, la jeune fille était privée de ce qu'elle aimait le plus au monde : l'adrénaline des compétitions, les battements de coeur rythmés par les cris et les applaudissements du public, l'allégresse du combat, la joie de se rendre compte qu'on a du talent pour quelque chose. Qu'on tient une place. Un avenir.

Un avenir dont elle serait peut-être désormais privée. Parce qu'elle ne savait pas quand est-ce qu'elle pourrait remettre les pieds en compétition. Et si son entraîneur ne la laissait jamais s'y réinscrire, comment pouvait-elle un jour être repérée par le patron d'un grand club ?

Parce que c'était ça, son avenir, elle le savait : devenir boxeuse professionnelle. Être payée pour abîmer son corps et recevoir des coups jusqu'à ne plus les sentir. Sa mère s'y opposait, désignant la boxe comme un sport de barbares et de retardés mentaux. Mais Nathalie s'en fichait. Elle savait qu'elle ferait carrière dans ce domaine. Peu importe les regards et les réflexions qu'on lui lancerait alors.

_Encore faut-il qu'on t'accorde un jour le droit de reprendre les compétitions ..._

Fatiguée et angoissée par ses pensées, agacée et triste à la simple idée que s'en était terminé de sa possible carrière de boxeuse, Nathalie ferma les yeux et se passa une main sur le visage. La colère, l'amertume et une forme de regret envahissaient son esprit, lui murmurant des pensées toutes plus agaçantes les unes que les autres.

Alors, au lieu de prendre une autre cigarette, la jeune fille se détourna de la fenêtre et alla farfouiller dans sa veste en cuir, posée à plat sur son lit. Après quelques secondes, elle finit par en ressortir l'un des joints que lui avait passé Cyril, son meilleur ami.

Avec un soupir de soulagement et un sourire au coin des lèvres, Nathalie sortit son briquet de sa poche de jean, alluma ce qu'elle appelait « la cigarette illégale » et reprit sa place à la fenêtre, l'ouvrant à demi pour que l'odeur de la drogue n'envahisse pas trop la chambre. Sinon, sa mère allait lui arracher la tête.

Au dixième étage de la tour d'en face, soit bien en face de la fenêtre de Nathalie, une famille était autour de la table de la salle à manger et semblait être en plein repas. Mais l'ambiance n'avait pas l'air d'être là : le père et la mère mangeaient en silence et de manière presque automatique, le regard fixé sur ce qui devait être la télévision, tandis que leur fille, tête basse, ne touchait guère à son assiette.

Nathalie les avait vus s'engueuler un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Ça lui avait rappelé sa propre famille, lorsque ses parents lui criaient encore dessus pour son comportement violent au lycée. Mais, à la différence de la famille qu'elle observait, ça ne se finissait pas en repas à l'ambiance glaciale : car, après une dispute, les Smith ne mangeaient pas. Jamais.

OoOoOoOoO

Tête baissée, Noa gardait le regard fixé sur son steak haché. Les bras le long du corps, les épaules légèrement affaissées, elle se tordait douloureusement les mains, tandis que la honte, la colère et la tristesse faisaient rougir ses joues et remplissaient ses yeux de larmes.

Le silence régnait en maître dans l'appartement, mais les oreilles de la jeune fille résonnaient encore des cris de sa mère et des remontrances de son père.

Des remontrances et des cris qui étaient devenus presque habituels en cette année scolaire. Et qui ne cessaient de broyer le coeur de Noa en miettes. Quand son père comprendrait-il que Noa faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait ? Qu'elle était de nature rêveuse et qu'on ne pouvait y faire autrement ? Que cette passion pour le dessin, l'écriture, et la peinture, que cette imagination débordante, c'était elle, tout simplement ? Qu'essayer de la freiner, c'était tenter de la détruire ?

Nombreuses étaient les disputes entre ses parents qui tournaient autour de ce sujet. Sa mère la défendant, son père l'accusant. Et, d'ordinaire, ils ne prenaient pas la peine d'inclure Noa dans leurs discussions houleuses, qui pouvaient durer des heures et qui leur valaient le mécontentement de leurs voisins les plus proches.

Mais aujourd'hui, ça avait été différent. Aujourd'hui, le bulletin du premier trimestre était arrivé dans toute sa médiocrité. Non pas que Noa était une mauvaise élève : elle apprenait bien ses leçons, faisait et rendait ses devoirs à temps et ses notes étaient majoritairement dans la moyenne, voire un peu au-dessus. C'était donc une assez bonne élève, qui n'avait jamais eu aucun comportement irrespectueux envers ses camarades ou l'un de ses enseignants. Mais si elle ne s'était jamais montré violente ou insolente et qu'elle avait les notes suffisantes pour passer en classe supérieure, ce n'était pas suffisant. Enfin, tout du moins pour son père.

Comme mentionné précédemment, Harri Lundström était un ancien militaire. Mais aussi un excellent ancien élève. En fait, il semblait que l'ensemble de son existence soit placée sous le signe de l'excellence et de la perfection. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il avait toujours été premier de la classe. Il avait toujours activement participé aux activités, quelles soient scolaires ou extra-scolaires. Sa moyenne n'avait jamais baissé en-dessous des dix-sept et demi et ce, quelque soit les années. Dès ses seize ans, il avait dédié ses vacances d'été à du bénévolat dans toutes sortes d'associations. Il avait été chez les scouts. Avait étudié dans l'une des plus grandes universités du pays et était ressorti majeur de sa promo. Même lors de sa carrière militaire, il avait été décoré à plusieurs reprises et avait pris sa retraite avec les honneurs et en étant salué chaleureusement par de nombreux confrères. Et, si aujourd'hui il vivait avec sa famille dans un piètre cinq pièces en haut d'une bien modeste tour HLM parce que sa retraite était assez exécrable – comme toute retraite d'ex-militaire américain –, il avait autrefois vécu dans de belles et grandes demeures à en faire rêver plus d'un.

Tout lui avait réussi et il avait aimé cela. Il avait aimé cette sensation grisante qui s'emparait de chaque parcelle de notre corps lorsque nous nous emparons d'une main sûre et ferme de la victoire. Il avait aimé être la fierté de ses parents et de ses grand-parents. Avait aimé percevoir les regards et les murmures plein d'admiration et de jalousie de ses frères et de ses compatriotes. Il avait aimé cette sensation de supériorité qui l'avait accompagné durant une grande partie de sa vie.

Et il souhaitait que sa fille unique puisse jouir de la même situation.

Non, plus que cela ; il _voulait_ que sa fille _jouisse_ de la même situation.

C'était son droit mais surtout son devoir.

Si Harri avait eu un fils, aîné ou cadet, peu importe, il aurait fait peser cette lourde responsabilité sur les épaules de celui-ci. Mais, par pure infortune, il n'avait eu qu'une seule fille, Noa. Par conséquence, il attendait que cette dernière relève ce défi, soit digne de lui et ait une vie aussi brillante que la sienne.

Mais, force était de constater que ce n'était pas encore le cas.

Et pourtant, la jeune fille allait sur ses douze ans.

Dire qu'il s'était arraché les cheveux à la lecture du bulletin, aurait été un euphémisme.

Dire que toute la tour HLM avait entendu ses hurlements à propos de l'importance des bonnes notes et de l'implication en classe, l'aurait été aussi.

Durant ce qui avait semblé à Noa une éternité – mais qui en fait, c'était avéré être simplement trois horribles quarts d'heure –, son père lui avait remonté les bretelles. Poings serrés sur les hanches, cravate de travers et joues aussi rouges que les plus mûres des tomates, il s'était lancé, dès l'arrivée de Noa dans l'appartement, dans une grande tirade théâtrale, et était allé jusqu'à reprocher à la jeune fille sa « pauvre et piètre » existence.

Ce qui lui posait le plus de problèmes ? L'incapacité de sa fille à vouloir rester concentrée plus de deux secondes durant ses cours. Tous ses professeurs le signalaient sur le bulletin : « a tendance à rêvasser », « d'avantage sur la lune qu'en classe », « plus intéressée par ce qui peut se passer dans les nuages qu'en cours de physique chimie » ... et ainsi la chose continuait-elle sur l'ensemble de la page. Il n'y avait que cela. Que cela.

A la place des remarques brillantes auxquelles il s'attendait à chaque trimestre, Monsieur Lundström n'avait à lire que des remarques négatives sur le comportement de sa fille. Toujours les même. Chaque trimestre. Chaque année. Cela ne changeait pas et manifestement, Noa ne faisait rien pour que cela ne s'arrange. Et pourtant. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas les réprimandes, les brimades et les punitions qui manquaient. Mais la jeune fille semblait totalement opaque à tout cela. Elle était aussi têtue qu'une mule et s'entêtait à répéter et répéter le même comportement. Et sa mère qui l'encourageait et la félicitait !

Quand allaient-elles comprendre, toutes les deux, que si Noa faisait un tant soit peu plus d'efforts, faisait preuve d'un peu plus de bonne volonté, elle pouvait sans doute obtenir des résultats dignes de ce nom et dignes de son nom de famille ? Quand allaient-elles comprendre que les loisirs n'étaient en aucun cas plus importants que les études ? Ce n'était pas en passant ses journées à dessiner des paysages ensoleillés, à essayer de sculpter des animaux ou à écrire on ne savait quelle histoire à dormir debout, que Noa allait réussir dans sa vie ! Les artistes ne gagnaient pas un sou, c'était connu ! Il suffisait que la jeune fille jette un coup d'oeil à sa mère pour s'en apercevoir ! Ce n'était en aucun cas Helena Lundström qui faisait vivre la famille ! C'était à peine si elle réussissait à ramener un minimum de cinq euros par jour !

Et puis, d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui leur faisait croire que Noa avait du talent pour ces choses-là ? Si ça se trouve, elle n'en avait aucun et elle ne faisait que perdre son temps depuis toutes ces années. Non. Se concentrer sur ses études, et notamment sur les matières scientifiques, sur sa vie sociale et en collectivité, était le meilleur bon plan pour son avenir. En faisait ça, elle avait d'avantage de chances de s'assurer un avenir décent et prospère.

Mais non. Toutes ces pensées raisonnables semblaient échapper à Noa et à Helena. C'en était à s'arracher la tête.

Noa, bien sûr, avait tellement entendu ce discours qu'elle le connaissait presque par coeur : si elle l'avait voulu, elle n'aurait eu aucun mal à le déclamer en même temps que son père. Mais cela ne lui aurait valu rien de bon et n'aurait guère arrangé la situation. Et la jeune fille avait été trop envahie par la honte et la tristesse que cette idée ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit. Elle s'était donc simplement contentée d'écouter son père, tête basse et épaules affaissées, les membres tremblants et des larmes salées coulant à rythme régulier le long de ses joues.

Et voilà que, maintenant, alors qu'elle était à la table du dîner et que son père lui jetait de temps en temps des regards courroucés, cette tristesse et cette honte recommençaient à l'étouffer. Une boule dans la gorge et dans l'estomac l'empêchaient d'avaler quelque chose et son moral était au plus bas.

Ce n'était jamais drôle de se faire disputer par son père. Encore moins lorsque cela se produisait à peu près toutes les semaines. Comme toutes les jeunes filles de son âge, Noa estimait beaucoup son père. Son parcours l'avait toujours impressionnée et elle avait toujours admiré sa prestance, sa détermination et son assurance. Et chaque jour, elle espérait pouvoir le rendre fier. Mais il semblait qu'aucun dieu ne soit d'humeur à exaucer sa prière.

« **Si tu as terminé ton assiette, tu peux aller dans ta chambre.** »

Le ton froid et cassant de son père fit sursauter Noa et la ramena à la réalité. Le coeur lourd, le nœud dans sa gorge se resserrant soudainement, la jeune fille ravala difficilement ses larmes avant de déglutir bruyamment.

Ça finissait toujours comme ça, lorsqu'ils se disputaient.

Mais ça faisait toujours aussi mal.

« **Et que ça saute !** », s'écria son père, sans même détacher les yeux du journal télévisé.

Étouffant un sanglot en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, Noa repoussa sa chaise avant de se lever et de se saisir, d'une main tremblante, de son assiette non entamée et de son verre d'eau encore plein. Puis, après avoir adressé un faible sourire à sa mère qui venait de lui adresser un regard désolé et compatissant, elle prononça un tout petit « bonne nuit » avant de disparaître aussi précipitamment que silencieusement dans la cuisine.

« **Les choses vont changer, Noa.**, entendit-elle son père s'exclamer depuis la salle à manger, alors qu'elle rangeait assiette, couverts et verre dans le lave-vaisselle. Elles vont changer, ma grande. **Dès demain. Alors profite encore de ta tranquillité tant que tu le peux encore. »**

« **Oui, père**. », eut envie de répondre Noa d'un ton humble, en petite fille obéissante qu'elle était.

Mais elle se retint, persuadée que son père prendrait cela comme un énième affront. Et elle ne voulait pas que son père se remette à lui crier dessus. Elle ne pourrait le supporter. C'en était trop pour ce soir.

Une larme essuyée et un yaourt remis au réfrigérateur plus tard, Noa se dirigea vers sa chambre, obéissant ainsi à la volonté de son père. Son coeur était toujours aussi lourd et ses pensées toujours aussi tristes, et c'est sans surprise que les larmes éclatèrent à gros bouillon dès que la jeune fille se glissa sous ses couvertures. Des larmes, mais aussi d'immenses douleurs au creux de l'estomac et au creux de la poitrine. Des douleurs à en être plier en deux. À ne plus savoir respirer. À hurler pendant des heures.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas hurler. Cela n'aurait fait qu'envenimer d'avantage la situation. Son père l'accuserait de ne pas être mature. De n'être encore qu'un stupide bébé. Il lui dirait de grandir. Il le lui dirait encore une fois.

Il ne cessait de lui dire.

Alors, recroquevillée en position fœtale sous ses couvertures, Noa continua de pleurer, et ceci dans le plus grand des silences. Elle ravala ses cris et fit attention à ne pas sangloter trop bruyamment, les yeux fermés et les poings serrés sur un vieux foulard usé que sa mère lui avait offert, il y avait des années de cela.

Bientôt, elle finirait par s'endormir. Bientôt, la fatigue l'emporterait sur la tristesse et Noa fermerait les yeux. Bientôt, des rêves réconfortants viendront la bercer et l'aideront à se consoler et à oublier la réalité.

Dans la tour juste en face, au dernier étage, Nathalie avait désormais un sourire béat sur le visage. La drogue faisait son effet ; la jeune fille planait, libérée de toute réalité.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre trois : Olivia**

_**« Olivia Delenikas! Reviens ici tout de suite, petite sotte ! » **_

Des éclats de rire joyeux, ce fut tout ce que la mère de famille obtint comme réponse.

Sa peau mat réchauffée par les derniers rayons de soleil de l'après-midi, la petite Olivia, pieds nus et cheveux au vent, descendait la colline à une vitesse étonnante.

Bons dieux, que cela était bon ! Que cela faisait du bien ! Le souffle du vent chaud sur ses joues rosies par l'excitation, la caresse des hautes herbes contre ses mollets, le rythme presque incontrôlable des battements de son coeur. Et cette sensation. Cette sensation de liberté qui coulait dans ses veines comme une véritable bouffée d'adrénaline.

Courir dans les près, dévaler les collines à toute vitesse, grimper dans les oliviers et autres arbres du verger, observer le mouvement des fourmis et le vol des goélands. Autant d'activités que la petite Delenikas adorait. Elle les adorait tellement que, l'été, une fois l'école définitivement derrière elle, elle pouvait passer ses journées dans les campagnes et les champs environnants pour s'y plonger avec un mélange de délectation et de fascination. Enfin, une fois les corvées terminées, bien entendu.

Mais ces dernières ne prenaient généralement qu'une partie de la matinée, et Olivia y mettait tant d'ardeur que parfois, elle avait terminé bien plus tôt que prévu. Et alors, elle disparaissait. Elle s'éclipsait à travers champs avant que sa mère ne trouve une autre tâche ménagère à lui faire faire.

Avec un cri de joie, la petite fille s'arrêta brusquement, un large sourire aux lèvres : ouf, elle arrivait juste à temps ! Le spectacle n'avait pas encore commencé. Elle avait peut-être encore le temps d'aller s'installer sur son rocher. Ou, si le soleil en décidait autrement, elle se contenterait de s'asseoir sur le sable blanc. Ce sable blanc qui venait de remplacer l'herbe sous ses pieds et qui lui chatouillait désormais les orteils. Ce sable que toute la Grèce leur enviait.

Mais qu'est-ce que le reste de la Grèce ne leur enviait pas ?, songea Olivia, avec un mince sourire.

Car du haut de ses sept ans, la petite fille voyait son village comme un petit havre de paix. Un petit bout de paradis sur terre. Une terre bénite des dieux où animaux et végétaux étaient présents en quantité. Et où l'on trouvait une diversité assez affolante de paysages : forêts, collines, plages et vue imprenable sur l'océan. Et ce calme …

Ce calme qui caractérisait toutes les régions rurales mais qui, à Pilos, semblait revêtir une dimension particulière, comme si ce calme était plus imposant, plus apaisant que nulle part ailleurs.

« _Peut-être à cause de la beauté des paysages ..._, pensa Olivia. _Mère dit toujours que cela a quelque chose d'apaisant. »_

C'était d'ailleurs sûrement pour cela qu'Olivia aimait tant admirer la nature qui l'entourait. Parce que cela avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Parce que cela lui procurait un calme qu'elle avait bien du mal à retrouver dans sa vie de tous les jours, en présence de sa mère et de ses deux sœurs. Non pas que ces dernières étaient de nature insupportables. Cependant, depuis le départ du père de famille il y avait de cela quelques semaines, les moments de tranquillité et de paresse étaient de plus en plus rares avec un membre de moins, il était plus compliqué pour la famille Delenikas de remplir leurs tâches quotidiennes dans les temps qui leur était imparti lorsque monsieur Delenikas était encore là, la mère d'Olivia n'avait qu'à s'occuper de la maison et de l'éducation de ses trois enfants. Mais maintenant qu'il était parti, une nouvelle charge s'imposait à elle : celle de s'occuper jour et nuit de la ferme et des terres agricoles familiales, qui ne pouvaient se préserver et s'entretenir d'elles-mêmes.

Ce fait faisait d'ailleurs bien davantage de bruits au sein de Pilos que le seul départ de son mari : dès que ce dernier avait quitté le village, à l'aube, avec une charrette et un âne emprunté à l'un de ses voisins, nombreuses avaient été les rumeurs qui avaient vu le jour. Encore aujourd'hui, les idées les plus folles à ce sujet se partageaient autour d'un bon verre d'ouzo dans le vieux bar du centre. Mais ce qui déchaînait encore plus les passions, et qui alimentait la mauvaise humeur des habitants les plus âgés – mais également des plus jaloux –, c'était le refus d'Acanthe Delenikas de vendre ses terres. Un homme qui quittait sa femme et ses trois filles du jour au lendemain, sans que cela soit la faute de la mer ou de la maladie, c'était déjà assez rare, mais une femme qui souhaitait continuer à entretenir ses terres et à nourrir ses animaux sans l'aide de son mari … sans le père et le chef de famille, sans le principal cerveau et les muscles de celle-ci … c'était une situation complètement inédite et qui dépassait l'entendement de la majorité des villageois bonté divine, mais quelle mouche avait donc piqué cette femme ? Le sexe féminin n'était en rien fait pour les travaux extérieurs qui demandaient une telle force physique et mentale. Une telle résilience. Les femmes, c'était bien connu, devaient avant tout s'occuper des tâches auxquelles on les avait vouées depuis des siècles et dans lesquelles elles avaient dorénavant acquises de réelles compétences et un véritable savoir-faire. Une femme, ça devait donner la priorité à l'éducation de sa progéniture. Et ça devait s'occuper des tâches ménagères et de la cuisine, afin que son mari, fatigué et lessivé par une rude journée dans les champs, n'ait pas à s'épuiser davantage.

Tel était, depuis la nuit des temps, depuis que Prométhée avait façonné les Hommes, le partage des tâches qui incombait dans un couple. Chacun et chacune avait des compétences particulières et différentes qui permettait au couple d'effectuer toutes leurs tâches quotidiennes dans le temps imparti et de ne pas se retrouver débordé ou obligé de continuer à travailler la nuit venue. Même si, parfois, les plus longs ou les plus occupés pouvaient se faire surprendre par la lune.

Alors … une femme ? Gérer toute seule enfants, maison, ferme et terres ? Beaucoup n'y voyaient pas davantage qu'un coup de folie. Un entêtement que la quinquagénaire n'allait pas tarder à regretter. À regretter dès l'hiver prochain, lorsqu'elle se rendrait compte qu'elle n'aurait pas réussi à récolter suffisamment pour nourrir correctement ses enfants ou qu'elle était bien incapable de protéger ses troupeaux du froid mordant et des bêtes affamées qui roderaient alors alentour.

Tel était l'avis de l'ensemble du village. Un village qui chuchotait, qui se prêtait à des messes basses, qui parlait à tort et à travers, qui inventait constamment des scénarios à dormir debout, mais qui se gardait bien de l'avouer aux Delenikas : c'était bien connu, celui qui faisait l'objet de rumeurs était rarement invité à prendre part aux commérages. Si Olivia avait connaissance de certaines rumeurs qui couraient – comme celles qui insinuaient que son père aurait découvert que son épouse l'avait trompé à plusieurs reprises ou que le père de famille aurait fui une Madame Delenikas un peu trop impétueuse et indocile –, c'était surtout parce qu'elle avait cette manie à la fois amusante et agaçante qu'ont bon nombre d'enfants : celle de laisser ses oreilles là où il ne fallait pas. Ainsi, en écoutant les diverses conversations au marché, dans les bars, les restaurants et même au coin de la rue, la petite Olivia avait fini par récolter bon nombre de rumeurs au sujet de ses parents. Des rumeurs plus ou moins inquiétantes, plus ou moins agaçantes, plus ou moins amusantes.

Des rumeurs qui, parfois, l'avaient faite pleurer. Ou cauchemarder. Ou rigoler. Mais qui, depuis quelques temps, ne l'atteignaient plus autant qu'auparavant. Plus depuis que sa mère lui avait confié ce qui avait poussé son père à quitter le foyer familial. Plus depuis que sa mère l'avait rassurée et se montrait digne de l'immense tâche que lui avait laissé le départ précipité de son époux : Madame Delenikas se levait chaque jour aux aurores, et mettait un point d'honneur à réaliser toutes ses tâches avec une bonne humeur et une vitalité des plus étonnantes. Des tâches qui lui prenaient toute la journée et lui laissaient tout juste le temps d'avaler un bol de soupe avant l'heure du coucher.

Alors, bien sûr, cela laissait peu de temps à une certaine paresse familiale : les week-ends que l'on passait autrefois au bord de la mer ou au sein de l'une des nombreuses forêts qui entouraient Pilos avaient presque disparu, remplacés par des week-ends passaient dans la plus grande solitude ou à effectuer quelques corvées supplémentaires pour aider sa mère.

Ce genre de week-end était d'ailleurs désormais le seul et unique type de week-end que connaissaient les grandes sœurs d'Olivia : âgées de dix-sept et douze ans, leur mère les jugeaient assez grandes et assez responsables pour commencer à aider aux champs et à la ferme. Et bien que Delphine et Théana auraient grandement préféré se pavaner en ville aux côtés de leurs amies ou passer les chaudes après-midis d'été à déguster de bonnes crèmes glacées chez leur restaurateur préféré, il fallait tout de même admettre qu'elles mettaient tout de même pas mal de coeur à l'ouvrage.

Ainsi, sa mère occupée à ramasser les blés, Théana à traire et nettoyer les vaches, Delphine à ranger de fond en comble leur humble demeure, il n'y avait plus grand monde pour partager un moment de paresse avec Olivia. La petite fille avait l'impression que la maison et ses alentours s'étaient transformés en une véritable ruche où trois abeilles ouvrières trouvaient toujours de quoi faire et de quoi troubler ses envies de calme ou la moindre de ses activités.

Olivia ne pouvait plus aller s'allonger dans les champs, comme elle avait toujours eu l'habitude de le faire quand son père y travaillait. Cela gênait sa mère qui ne supportait pas de l'entendre chantonner toujours le même refrain pendant des heures.

Elle ne pouvait pas non plus se rendre dans la grange et parler avec sa vache préférée – Marguerite –, parce que Théana trouvait cela totalement stupide et ne se gênait pas pour le lui faire remarquer toutes les dix minutes, d'un ton extrêmement dur.

Et enfin, il était aussi exclu qu'elle mette le moindre petit doigt de pied dans la maison pendant que Delphine s'y activait : qu'elle se trouve dans la cuisine, dans la salle à manger ou dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec ses sœurs, Olivia était toujours contrainte de quitter la pièce parce que Delphine devait « s'en occuper ». Bien sûr, Olivia avait plusieurs fois essayé de changer de pièce au fur et à mesure de l'avancée de sa sœur. Mais elle avait fini par s'en lasser, trouvant cela trop contraignant : comment voulez-vous vous concentrer sur une tâche si on vous vire d'une pièce toutes les cinq minutes ?

Alors, ne se sentant pas spécialement désirée au sein des terres familiales durant la journée, la petite fille avait pris l'habitude de venir se poser ici, sur l'une des plages les moins fréquentées des environs pour pouvoir se relaxer et vaquer à ses occupations en toute tranquillité. Car ici, personne ne venait jamais la déranger, la taquiner ou lui dire de bouger « ne serait-ce que pour quelques instants, le temps de changer les draps ». Ici, elle et ses livres, elle et ses pensées, étaient tranquilles, seules au monde, si ce n'était les quelques crabes et méduses qui venaient parfois lui rendre visite.

Et Olivia aimait cela. Elle aimait cela bien plus qu'elle n'aurait jamais osé l'imaginer. Elle qui avait toujours trouvé un certain plaisir et un certain épanouissement personnel dans le fait d'être aux côtés d'autrui, d'être entourée et de se sentir comme tel, voilà qu'elle arrivait à trouver un peu de bonheur dans la contemplation de cette plage déserte et dans les eaux sombres qui l'entouraient des eaux sombres sur lesquelles jamais un navire ne semblait vouloir pointer le bout de son nez.

Oui. La petite Olivia Delenikas, celle que tout le monde décrivait avec bienveillance et amusement comme une petite casse-pied hyperactive, se surprenait à aimer la solitude qui l'entourait depuis maintenant quelques semaines. Cela l'apaisait. La rendait heureuse. Lui faisait oublier ses petits tracas quotidiens et le fait qu'elle se faisait pratiquement chasser de chez elle tous les matins.

A l'aube. Sinon, cela n'aurait rien de drôle.

Olivia poussa un profond soupir et s'installa finalement sur son rocher préféré – celui avec une forme étrange, le seul qui n'était pas parfaitement lisse et ovale comme ceux qui l'entouraient, mais recouvert de petits paquets de mousse verdâtre et presque carré dans son apparence. D'un air satisfait, elle tourna alors son regard et son attention vers le soleil, heureuse qu'il n'ait pas encore commencé sa descente. Avait-elle été plus rapide qu'elle ne l'avait pensé ou était-ce lui qui l'avait gentiment attendu ? Bien que ses sœurs riaient de cette dernière hypothèse, c'était sans doute celle-ci qui plaisait le plus à la petite Olivia : dès qu'elle fut en âge de comprendre ce qu'on lui disait, son père avait en effet pris plaisir à lui parler de l'ancienne religion. De celle que l'on ne pratiquait plus depuis quelques décennies. De celle que seuls les plus anciens de Pilos et des villes alentours semblaient prendre encore un tant soit peu au sérieux. Celle qui vous obligeait à honorer et vénérer plusieurs dieux à la fois sous peine de vexer l'un d'entre eux et d'être ainsi transformé en on ne savait quel animal. Une religion d'une richesse incomparable et que tout le monde avait commencé à oublier, voire à mépriser.

Tout le monde, sauf les grecs octogénaires et avec eux, Monsieur Delenikas, pourtant seulement âgé d'une quarantaine d'années.

Que ce soit à l'heure du petit-déjeuner ou à celle de l'histoire du soir, le père d'Olivia adorait transmettre les fondements de cette religion à sa petite fille. Les exploits des héros mortels, les excès des immortels, les chants et les rituels … tout y passait et le chef de famille ne se lassait pas de les conter, s'amusant de l'expression à la fois fascinée et effrayée de sa petite fille. Et Olivia adorait cela. Elle adorait l'écouter, elle adorait ces histoires à la fois si drôles et si cruelles. Mais elle aimait par dessus tout voir la lueur d'amusement et de passion qui s'allumait alors dans ses prunelles d'un bleu-vert scintillant. Un bleu-vert scintillant qui lui manquait à chaque seconde depuis le départ de son père et qu'elle ne pouvait dorénavant qu'apercevoir qu'un bref instant au cours de la journée, lorsqu'elle observait son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain.

_Papa_.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui manquait ! Alors, pour tenter de le retrouver ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu au quotidien, elle se plongeait avec encore plus d'assiduité dans les légendes et les mythes qu'il n'avait cessé de lui raconter jusqu'à son départ. Artémis, Hestia, Zeus, Narcisse, Io, Daphné … autant de noms et de personnages qui lui étaient devenus familiers. Elle avait appris à les connaître, eux et leurs aventures, eux et leur mauvais ou exécrable caractère.

En fait, elle s'était tellement plongée dans l'univers de ce qu'on désignait depuis assez récemment comme de la mythologie, qu'elle semblait se l'être appropriée à la façon dont les Hommes se l'appropriaient autrefois : comme si tout cela, tous ces dieux, tous ces héros et toutes ces créatures existaient. Comme si c'était bien Éole et ses fils qu'il fallait blâmer lorsque les vents soufflaient trop fort. Comme si ne pas adresser de prières et d'offrandes à Poséidon avant de prendre la mer était toujours considéré comme un acte d'une grande imprudence. Comme si le Soleil et la Lune n'étaient pas des astres à part entière mais bien des chariots conduits par les jumeaux de Leto en personne.

Oui. C'était bien cela : alors que toute la Grèce commençait à laisser de côté ses veilles croyances au profit du christianisme, la petite Olivia Delenikas, plongée depuis sa plus tendre enfance dans le chaudron des dieux et héros grecs, semblait, elle, faire le chemin inverse et embrasser avec plus d'ardeur encore que ses ancêtres, cette merveilleuse religion polythéiste qui semblait fasciner son père.

Ainsi, alors qu'elle regardait Apollon achever lentement sa tournée du jour, emportant avec lui la chaleur écrasante qui avait régné toute la journée et avait ainsi empêché Olivia de flâner en ville ou en forêt pour cause de risque trop élevé d'insolation ou de déshydratation, la petite fille le remercia d'avoir ralenti sa course pour lui laisser le temps de l'observer et, la main en visière pour protéger ses yeux des derniers rayons, elle prit un malin plaisir à imaginer le dieu du soleil en pleine action.

Ce que son esprit lui montra la fit sourire : elle était sûre que, là-bas, dans son chariot tiré par des chevaux enflammés, Apollon riait aux éclats.

Il riait aux éclats parce qu'il s'amusait. Parce que, déjà, un nouveau méfait lui venait en tête et il avait grande hâte de le commettre.


End file.
